


Regrets

by ms_seraph



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_seraph/pseuds/ms_seraph
Summary: So this is a fanfiction about Mipha and Link having a one sided love and Link eventually regretting what he did to sweet Mipha.Kinda drafting this :p





	Regrets

Link let out a deep breath. He had just defeated Waterblight Ganon. He crouched on the wet floor and tried to catch his breath. As he was doing so, he heard a voice. It was like a faint whisper. His first thought was of Princess Zelda but this voice was different. It was, more memorable, as if he had heard it many times before. Link turned his head to see a glowing figure. He quickly stood back up and focused all his attention on the figure. It was a small woman, a Zora woman. She was smaller than the girls in the village but the same size as Link. Her skin was a bright red and her face was calm and sweet. The voice became more clear.  
“Link…”  
She called.  
“Thank you…”  
The glowing figure formed into Mipha, the girl Link had remembered back in Zora’s Domain. His eyes widened.  
She laughed softly.  
Link slowly began to walk to her, she waited in the corner of the main control room for him. Link was speechless and he didn’t know why. Since he had lost his memory he had only remembered small fragments of his past life, but this intense feeling…  
Link stopped right in front of Mipha’s face and stared at her for what seemed like an eternity. Link could feel something, sadness. He slowly raised his hand to her cheek. When they made contact, Mipha rested her face in Link’s hand and placed her own above of his.  
“Oh Link…”  
She said with a relieved tone.  
“Oh how I’ve missed you…”  
At that moment Link could feel tears down his cheeks. Why was he crying? Why did he feel such huge amounts of regret and sadness?  
“Don’t cry Link… I understand…”  
After Mipha said that, everything went black.


End file.
